Chapter 2
''Chapter 2: A New Journey'' Musashi Awakens Musashi wakes up, unaware of what has happened. He looks around to see he is in a bedroom, unsure as to where he is or how he got there. He gets up to leave the room, but stops when Steward Ribson and Butler Livers enter the room. Ribson informs Musashi that he was taken to this room after losing consciousness following his victory over the Steam Knight. Musashi then expresses his vexation over Rootrick getting away with Princess Fillet. He asks Ribson if he has to save the princess in order to return to his world, to which Ribson says is so. Ribson also tells Musashi that Thristquencher will try and come after Lumina, and Musashi inquires as to what is so special about the Sword of Luminescence. Steward Ribson explained that long ago, the legendary warrior Brave Fencer Musashi used Lumina to seal away the Wizard of Darkness. He also said that when the sword absorbs the Five Scrolls(Earth, Water, Fire, Wind, and Sky), Musashi would inherit extraordinary powers! Now knowing what he had to do, Musashi inquired as to where he could get his hands on the Five Scrolls. Livers said that if their fortuneteller, Seer Bevealy, were here, she would know. Musashi conjectured that she ran off with some handsome dude, but Livers said that Bevealy was actually kidnapped! Livers informed Musashi of the village located at the foot of the castle, and how he could use at as his own base while he was in Allucaneet Kingdom. Ribson added that before Musashi left, he should go do research in the castle's library. After a bit of thought, Musashi decided to go hit the books. Ribson wished the fencer luck, and Livers also said that the room they were in would belong to Musashi for the duration of his stay in Allucaneet, and he could use it as he wished, and he ended with asking Musashi to take care on his journey. Musashi nodded and headed off to the castle's library. Upon reaching the library, Musashi was greeted by the library helper Scribe Shanky. As Musashi was leaving, Shanky then called for the fencer to wait. The Grillin' Villagers After crash-landing into the Gondola Office, Musashi steps out and shakes off the dizziness. He then looks around and sees the quaint town of Grillin' Village. It is located below the small uprisen area Musashi is on. Musashi runs down the path leading to the village to begin acquainting himself with the people and all of the locations in the town. The Town Mutt Musashi arrived at the mayor's house, knocking on the door. The Man in the Stocks The Steamdemic Climbing Contest Musashi makes his way to Twinpeak Mountain, albeit unsure of where to look first. As he makes his way towards the mountain structure, after jumping across the three poles in the river, he hears a faint crashing coming from his left. Curious, Musashi follows the noise to a dead end area, where there appears to be nothing. But before he can leave, Musashi witness a large figure fall straight down from the cliffside and hit the ground with a tremendous crash! It doesn't take long for Musashi to realize that the figure is actually the villainous Rootrick! The First Scroll With Rootrick out of the way, Musashi had nobody around to interfere with him locating the scroll, which was very close by. Musashi follows the path to a large stone statue in a lowered area, and lying inside this very statue was the first of the Five Scrolls! Musashi approached the scroll, bewildered by its appearance, as it looked nothing as a normal scroll did. Still, this was what Musashi needed to obtain, so he swung Lumina at the scroll, and the reaction of being struck by Lumina released the scroll from its earthly bond, and its body was compressed into a smaller orb containing only the symbol of the scroll. Musashi stepped towards the orb and absorbed it into Lumina. Then, as he held Lumina up in the air, the immense power gained from the scroll burst outwards in a dazzling display of light. At last, Musashi had obtained the power of the Earth Scroll! This scroll gave Musashi the ability to create small tremors within a fixed diameter. The First Battle of the Crest Category:Chapters